My Special Someone Just for Me
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Ruka wonders who her "Special Someone" might be.... slight YuseixAki/Akiza and JackxMikage/Mina


Chii-kun- "I just thought of this last night, enjoy!"

Rua- "Chii-kun does not own Yugioh 5ds!"

**My Special Someone Just for Me**

I blankly stared out into space as I quietly sat beside the window. My head rested against the window pane as my green-blue bangs softly caressed my face. The moon in the night sky didn't seem quite full, but its rays shone through the glass and gave light into the dark guest room.

I then gazed below me outside the window. Yusei and Aki-san silently danced in the moonlight while gazing into each other's eyes. Not long ago, Jack and Mikage-san walked side by side, alone towards the Satellite port.

I gave a small sigh. I never admitted that I was interested in finding someone special just for me. I guess it was either I wasn't interested, or there is no one for me. However, when Yusei and Aki finally confessed their love for each other and when Jack and Mikage-san started dating, that's when I wondered…..

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. I heard the door creak open, then…

"Ruka-chan, is everything all right?" Martha asked.

I turned to her and gave a nodding smile. "Hai, I'm okay. I was thinking of going to bed soon." I could see somewhere that she was still concerned about me.

"All right, if you need anything, just let me know," Martha said. "Oyasumi, Ruka-chan."

"Oyasuminasai, Martha-san."

She then closed the door leaving a small opening in the doorway. I then glanced back out of the window.

I wish for the Someone Just for Me,

Someone to hold me close,

Someone who can protect me (not counting my brother),

Maybe like a Knight in Shining Armor like Yusei (maybe that's a little childish),

Or Prince Charming (I'm not into fairy tales as much as I used to).

I wish that Someone would be there,

Someone who I can trust and keep promises,

Someone who….

I then caught Yusei and Aki-san kissing each other passionately on the lips. I sighed a little. A thought suddenly ran into my mind,

What is it like? To kiss someone special?

I have kissed someone before. That someone was Tenpei and it was my "first". It was during that time when we all got together and played "Spin the Bottle".

Anyway, from what I heard from Aki-san, there has to be a "spark", something "magical" and you feel like you're on cloud 9. When I kissed Tenpei, I didn't feel anything.

I'd like to meet my special someone. I dreamily sighed at the thought.

"Ruka-chan"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned towards the voice.

"Rally-kun"

"Um…." Rally averted his glance for a moment and shifted his feet nervously. I never quite noticed that he seemed to be nervous around me just as Rua told me. Also, Rally was a little distant with me at times.

He then rushed towards me and grabbed my hand. "I… I wanna show you something!" His cheeks flushed pink as he dragged me out of the room; then sneaked out of Martha's house.

As we reached outside, Rally turned to me. He suddenly didn't seem to be nervous anymore, but instead gave me somewhat of a determined smile.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you," he commanded. I consciously shrugged and closed my eyes. We then rushed deep into the forest as our feet squished against grass. I felt the slight breeze whisk against my skin and hair.

As Rally was leading me, I felt like my feet were lifted off the ground. It felt like one of those moments when a Prince sweeps you off your feet and takes you home to his castle. My lips curled up into a smile and daydreamed a little.

We suddenly stopped. My ears perked as I heard the sound of a waterfall clashing against the rocks and water. I smelled the fresh fragrance flowers and trees as they danced around us.

"You can open your eyes now."

I opened them and gasped. I became speechless of what I saw before me. The waterfall was pouring into the lake from a steep rocky cliff. The water sparkled like prisms and created a rainbow. Two birds flew over the lake side by side tweeting happily together. I looked around us and there was a garden of different flowers. This place kind of reminded me of the Duel Monster Spirit World.

"Um…. I found this place while roaming around," Rally rubbed his head sheepishly. "This place…. It… kind of reminded me of you….um…. with your deck and all….so I…"

"I love it!" I smiled at him. "Arigatou, Rally-kun."

Rally glanced at me with a blush on his cheeks, then quickly averted his eyes. "Ah… you're… welcome." A smile then crossed his face. "It's our secret place." I smiled at that thought.

After a few moments of silenced, he breathed in and looked straight at me with somewhat serious look. Also with that look, I could see the concern in his eyes.

"I-I know what you have to do for everyone. Though, e-even though I can't be there, I'll cheer and wait for you. I'm a little jealous of your brother, I want to protect you too, Ruka-chan."

I became astonished, speechless…. And then…

Rally kissed me on the cheek. I put my fingers and felt my hot cheeks as quickly turned away, embarrassed.

"Um… sorry… I…"

I chuckled. "You missed." I then kissed him on the lips. He felt stiff for a moment, then his body loosened as he pressed his lips against mine. I then felt his arms slowly wrap around my waist and drew me close. His embrace suddenly made me feel warm and protected.

At that moment, I felt that "spark" that Aki-san told me about, the feeling of something special that you can't fully explain.

And then I knew….

I found him,

My Special Someone Just for Me.

**End**

**100001111111111111000000000000000000111111**

**Chii-kun- Read and Review Please! **


End file.
